1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear lighting devices for vehicles such as motorcycles.
2. Related Background Art
A motorcycle may be equipped with a tail lamp mounted on a rear fender that covers a rear wheel. A plurality of light emitting elements may be used in the tail lamp.
Also, a motorcycle may be equipped with flashers mounted on both right and left ends of flasher stays that are made up of round pipes, and the flasher stays are mounted on a rear fender by a holder.
When the flasher stays made up of round pipes are used, a mounting state in which the flasher stays are mounted on the rear fender needs to be hidden from view by the holder which is an independent part. This results in a greater number of parts, and a more complicated mounting structure.
The use of a plurality of light emitting elements for the tail lamp may entail some problems. For example, the tail lamp cannot illuminate a license plate like a rear lighting device that uses light bulbs, and an independent license lamp may be required to illuminate the license plate. Also, the mounting section of the license plate may not have the good appearance.